This invention relates to semiconductor devices and more particularly to a passivating and insulating glass for semiconductor devices.
In the manufacture of semiconductor devices, there is a need for an insulating and passivating glass which can be applied at low temperature i.e., less than 577.degree. C, in relatively thick layers i.e., layers of the order of 10 to 15 microns. Most low temperature glasses that are commonly available will crack when applied in a layer of more than 5 microns.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,920 Davis et al there is taught a solder glass for sealing ceramic parts together which is a low melting point glass and has been used in a great advantage for the sealing of such ceramic parts. It was found to be unsuitable for passivation and insulating purposes because of low electrical resistance resulting from unwanted devitrification of the glass.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved low melting point glass. It is a further object of this invention to provide a low melting point glass which is suitable for providing relatively thick insulating and passivating layers on semiconductor devices.